


brand new city.

by honkinwat



Series: lush. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Hospitals, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Unrealistic Situations, nurse georgenotfound, pretty boy sapnap, sap is addicted to cocaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkinwat/pseuds/honkinwat
Summary: those two lines ruined his pretty boy career.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: lush. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	brand new city.

every school had a pretty boy. in his texas high school, that was sapnap. he was constantly fawned over by boys and girls alike. he was at the end of his senior year, loved by teachers, and even more by the students. 

that’s why it came as no surprise when he was invited to an end of the year house party. he showed up late, another pretty brunette boy hanging off his arm. he didn’t go to parties often, the mixing smell of paraphernalia and sweat was not pleasant, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to go to the last of the year. 

he just loitered around for a bit, nursing a cup of spiked punch and talking to whoever approached him. before long he found himself bent over a table, people surrounding him as a line of cocaine disappeared up a rolled ten and into his nose. he had never done hard drugs before, and after tonight he’d never do them again. 

after the first line, he danced with some friends before being pressured into doing a second. 

he woke up the next morning in a spare bed with a migraine. he groaned and wobbled from the bed to the bathroom, stumbling over other passed out teens. he brought a hand up to his nose, cursing at the dried blood that gathered above his lip. he didn’t remember much from the night before, but he did remember being pressured into a line or two. 

he shook his head before grabbing a rag to clean his face off with. 

he would never do that again, that's for sure. 

-

a few weeks later, sapnap looked terrible. his pupils were constantly blown wide, dark half circles weighing them down. he had also lost a significant amount of weight.

the two lines from the party turned to buying a bag just to try once more. and then one bag turned to two, and two to three, until he was efficiently hooked. he felt like he couldn’t focus daily without snorting a line. he ruined all his relationships within a month, always high and begging for money to buy more. 

he had been home, doing a line on the bathroom counter, when he was caught. his sister had barged in and upon seeing what her brother was doing, ran downstairs to snitch. he couldn’t try to get himself out of this, coke residue on his nose and blood starting to drip down as he argued with his parents. 

his parents sent him to an out of state rehab center in florida, and sapnap fought all the way there. after his third time trying to distract and bribe the driver, an officer cuffed him and told him to shut up. 

once they arrived he was stripped, checked, and tested. once he came back positive for excessive amounts of cocaine he was placed in a room near the medic offices. he had a nurse assigned to him, as well as a daily schedule. 

6 a.m - wake up and shower   
7 a.m - breakfast   
8 a.m - free time   
10 a.m - appointment with dr. riche  
12 p.m - lunch   
1 p.m - free time   
3 p.m - counselling with nurse davidson   
5 p.m - dinner   
6 p.m - group meeting  
7 p.m - free time   
9 p.m - lights out

the first week was hell. he was going through withdrawal, spending most of his nights bent over the toilet while nurse davidson held his hair back. he lashed out easily, and even hit his nurse in a fit of rage. he was subdued and when he woke he apologized with teary eyes. 

his assigned nurse, nurse davidson, couldn’t have been much older than he was. he preferred being called george though, due to that fact. he had a heavy british accent, and he joked with sapnap all the time. he accepted his apologies when he lashed out, and held his hair back when he was sick. he quickly became sap’s favorite person and best friend. 

he was released from the rehab center nine months after he first was enrolled, only to relapse a week later. as soon as he was sent back he searched for george. tearing up when he saw the look of disappointment on the brit’s face. from there he was in for another eleven months before being released again. 

in that time he had grown even closer to george, getting his number on his last day at the center. sometime between when he first lashed out at george and when he was first released he had fallen for the older man. he had started to feel butterflies in his stomach when they made eye contact, and after his parents abandoned him he was finally starting to have another reason to get better and live his life. 

at one year clean, sapnap met up with george to celebrate and collect his coin. they went out to eat at a fancy restaurant, george insisting he paid. sap only agreed if he was allowed to treat them to dessert. after, they went to a small ice cream joint for dessert, sap keeping his end of the deal. 

sap really should have thought about what he did next.

he was so caught up in the excitement of being clean and hanging out with george outside of rehab that his feelings just got a hold of him. 

as soon as he pressed his lips against george’s he regretted it, especially when he was pushed away in shock. he looked away in guilt after he saw the look of confusion on the brit’s face. 

“sap, i… look man, you’re a good friend but i already have a boyfriend. i only love you as a friend. i'm sorry if i ever made you think otherwise, but i don't see you as more than my best friend..” 

sap swallowed hard. 

“yeah, yeah.im sorry for just kissing you,” he glanced at the door to his apartment building, “i should get going. sorry again…” he didn’t let george reply before he rushed into the building and closed the door behind him. 

-

george hadn’t heard from sap in days, and he was starting to worry. his concern sky-rocketed when he got an ominous message from his friend 

‘ sorry ‘ 

the simple text had him jumping from his boyfriend’s couch, gathering his things in a rush. he asked clay to drive him to sap’s apartment, explaining everything as they climbed into the car. 

the fifteen minutes it took them to get there felt like too long, and george was out of the car and fumbling with his spare key before the car was even parked. 

he unlocked the door to apartment 207 and called for sap, worrying his lip when he got no reply. he checked the bedroom first, followed by the living room, and finally the bathroom.

george gasped when he found sap slumped against his bathtub, nose bleeding and eyes staring unblinking at the tiles. he rushed and fell on his knees beside the other, pushing away now empty unlabeled pill bottles, crying for clay to call 911. 

he noticed the two lines of almost translucent white powder on the counter, three more once there lines, and a rolled up note still clutched in sapnap’s hand. as he got closer he noticed the ravenette’s chest was still moving, rising slowly but surely. 

george grabbed sap’s face, trying to get him to focus. 

“sap? sapnap! you gotta look at me. come on. what did you take? look at me, tell me what you took!” he shouted, eyes brimming with tears as his hands became slick with the blood coming from sap’s nose. 

the younger just paled even further, rolling his head to the side and growing weak. 

“sap, god damn it, tell me!” he was getting angry now, both at himself and the teen in front of him. 

his hands shook as sap’s eyes slipped closed, letting out a sob as he felt the last breath hit his hand. 

paramedics barged in a few seconds later, and clay ripped him away from his friend’s dead body. george tried to fight him, trashing and cursing until he tired himself out and gave up. he slumped down in clay’s lap, listening to the medics shout orders before it went quiet. 

the sound of someone taking a breath filled the bathroom, and george sobbed again as sap began to breathe. 

the paramedics strapped the nineteen year old onto a backboard before taking him down to the ambulance.

the last paramedic out gave george a sad smile, handing over a small piece of paper that had obviously been rolled up tightly. 

“here, i think you’ll want to read this.” he offered, patting george on the shoulder as he left. 

george hesitated before unrolling it.

‘ but if i gave up on being pretty, i wouldn’t know how to be alive   
so i’ll move to a brand new city, teach myself how to die. ‘

-

a few months later and george sat beside sap, holding his hand tightly. he had been in a coma since he overdosed, just lying there. clay stood above george, holding his shoulder tightly. 

sapnap’s parents had abandoned him after he relapsed, and had refused to even pick up the phone if it had anything to do with their son. george thought they were pretentious pricks. because of the abandonment, george was the next person to make rash decisions when it came to sap’s health. he had mulled over his options, spending his days and nights crying over it. but sap’s been laid up on a ventilator for weeks now, and he had a near impossible chance of living off of it. he was only breathing now because of the tube running down his throat. 

george sniffled as he ran a thumb over sapnap’s knuckles, smiling sadly. the doctor stood across the bed from him, waiting on an answer. 

“im sorry sap, i wish i could have been there for you. i love you more than you will ever know. if this doesn’t go right just know that i never wanted this for you. i was just scared. me and clay talked it out and we would love for you to join us. so you have to wake up, okay?”

george’s hand shook as he looked up and nodded at the doctor. he pressed a red button on the ventilator, the screen and all its lights fading off slowly. he then removed the mask from sap’s face, pulling the tube out with it. 

george and clay sat there, holding each other tightly as they waited. 

his chest shuddered once, twice, three times, before he started to breath on his own. 

he was alive. 

he was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> im actually pretty proud of this one ??? idk I was really interested w this one.


End file.
